Takesada Matsutani
plasticien contemporain japonais né en 1937, à Ôsaka Biographie et œuvre Matsutani Takesada entre en 1954 dans la classe de peinture traditionnelle de l'Ecole Municipale des Arts et Métiers d'Ôsaka (Ôsaka Shiritsu Kogei Gakkô). Mais une tuberculose contractée en 1951 le contraint à de fréquentes absences et le décide à étudier la peinture japonaise (Nihonga) en autodidacte. Il découvre par ailleurs l'art contemporain occidental au fil de ses lectures. Matsutani ne sera complètement guéri de la tuberculose qu'en 1959. C'est au cours de ses périodes d'alitement que l'artiste aurait développé un intérêt pour le rendu de la texture, dans des exercices graphiques proches des frottages surréalistes, inspirés par les images qui hantent la surface du plafond de sa chambre. Matsutani présente pour la première fois son travail en public à l'occasion de la huitième Exposition d'Art de la Ville de Nishinomiya, en juin 1957, et y attire l'attention d'un juge de la section de Nihonga, le peintre Shôsaku Arao, qui lui offre de devenir son professeur. Cet artiste, fidèle à la tradition tout en se montrant ouvert à l'art d'Occident, en particulier à l'abstraction et au cubisme, a une influence déterminante sur son élève. Durant ses quelques années d'apprentissage, Matsutani conçoit et expose aussi bien des œuvres à l'occidentale, de type cubiste ou surréaliste, que de Nihonga. Arao obtient pour son élève des postes d'enseignant au sein d'ateliers de peinture pour enfants. A partir de 1959, il fréquente l'atelier de dessin de l'École d'Art des Citoyens de Nishinomiya et y rencontre Sadamasa Motonaga, l'un des membres du groupe Gutaï. Matsutani n'a alors encore jamais vu d'exposition du groupe, mais a entendu parler de ses activités provocatrices dans la presse. Devenu l'ami et le disciple de Motonaga, Matsutani participe aux expositions du groupe à partir de 1960. Jirô Yoshihara, le fondateur et mentor du groupe n'est pas immédiatement impressionné par les travaux de Matsutani, mais accepte finalement le jeune artiste dans l'association en 1963, à l'occasion de sa première exposition personnelle à la Pinacothèque Gutai, à Ôsaka. Matsutani participe dès lors à toutes les expositions collectives du groupe jusqu'à la dissolution de celui-ci en 1972. En 1966, Matsutani remporte le prix de l'Institut franco-japonais de Tokyo, organisé avec le journal Mainichi et le Musée Municipal d’Art de Kyôto. Ce prix consiste en une bourse de six mois d'études en France allouée par le Gouvernement Français. Arrivé en Europe, Matsutani ressent un véritable choc culturel et décide de voyage en Grèce, en Italie et dans le Sud de la France, sur les traces de l'histoire de l'art occidental, avant de se poser à Paris, où il s'installe définitivement à la fin des années 1960, tout en continuant à faire de fréquents séjours dans son pays natal. Formé à la peinture Nihonga, Matsutani s'éloigne de celle-ci au fur et à mesure que son travail devient plus abstrait. Il commence à expérimenter avec la matière au début des années 1960. La colle vinylique devient son matériau privilégié, étalée sur de la toile de coton (choisie en raison de son faible coût), et éventuellement mêlée à une huile utilisée dans les travaux de bâtiment. Matsutani couvre ses toiles de formes circulaires, de bulles de colle (dont certaines éclatent), qu'il crée en insufflant de l'air à l'intérieur de la matière à l'aide d'une paille et qu'il fait ensuite sécher. Matsutani puise une partie de son inspiration dans les formes organiques présentes dans des échantillons de sang observés au microscope dans le laboratoire d'un ami. Une grande sensualité, un érotisme latent s'expriment également dans ces œuvres. Les premiers travaux parisiens de Matsutani, pour la plupart des petits formats très colorés, montrent une parenté avec les recherches contemporaines du Hard-Edge. En 1967, Matsutani intègre l'Atelier 17, un atelier de gravure dirigé par Stanley William Hayter, dont il devient l'assistant. Il y rencontre sa future épouse, l'artiste américaine Kate Van Houten. Malgré la prédilection de Hayter pour la couleur, Matsutani a surtout à l'atelier la révélation de la potentialité et de l’évidence du noir, déjà ressenties lors de son approche des techniques traditionnelles japonaises. Le noir et blanc, qu'il estime caractéristiques de la culture japonaise, dominent dès lors son oeuvre. Après ses années de travail l’Atelier 17, Matsutani s’intéresse de près à la pratique de la sérigraphie, et partage un atelier à Montparnasse avec Kate Van Houten. Une grande partie de son travail consiste alors à photographier ses objets de toile et de colle en relief et à reporter ces images dans les deux dimensions de la sérigraphie. Il travaille également pour d'autres artistes, notamment Kumi Sugai. A la fin des années 1970, Matsutani recommence à favoriser le travail dans les trois dimensions, et associe la colle à la mine de plomb. Recouvrant patiemment ses surfaces de minutieux coups de crayon graphite obliques ou entrecroisés, l'artiste s’interroge sur l’espace et le temps, l’immobilité et le mouvement, sans se détourner de préoccupations plus formelles. Tout en restant la plupart du temps fidèle au strict cadre des deux dimensions, il donne vie à la matière du tableau, grâce à la colle vinylique qu’il fait gonfler ou laisse couler, intervenant parfois, mais ouvrant le plus souvent la porte aux effets du hasard. Les tableaux sont délivrés de leur caractère pictural et les œuvres sont toujours d'une grande sensualité, et aussi d'une tactilité peu commune. A partir de 1979, Matsutani conçoit régulièrement des installations, qui développent dans l'espace ses préoccupations formelles. L'artiste recouvre de longues bandes de papier de traits de crayon graphite, ne brisant ce rythme régulier qu'à l'extrémité de la surface, avec la coopération du white-spirit. D'autres fois, de l'encre s'écoule lentement d'un sac percé et suspendu, recouvrant petit à petit une étoffe ou un papier placé au-dessous. Ces créations in situ de Matsutani tiennent compte de l'espace environnant, avec lequel elles établissent un dialogue silencieux. En 2000, Matsutani crée les décors du spectacle théâtral Blesse, ronce noire, de Claude Louis-Combet, présenté du 20 au 26 mai au Théâtre d’Evreux. Expositions (sélection) * 1959 Shuji Mukai and Takesada Matsutani, Makita Mingei, Ôsaka * 1963 12ème exposition Gutai, grand magasin Takashimaya, Tôkyô * 1968 23ème Salon des Realités Nouvelles, Musée d’art moderne de la ville de Paris * 1979 Yoshihara Jiro to Gutai no sonogo actuels de Gutai et Jirô Yoshihara, Musée d'art moderne de la préfecture de Hyôgo, Kôbe * 1982 Kindai-nippon no bijutsu: 1945-nen-ikou Shozo-sakuhin ni yoru zenkan-chinretsu Kaikan 30-shunen kinen-ten 1 du 30e anniversaire des collections du musée: art moderne japonais, 1945–, Première partie, Musée national d'art moderne, Tôkyô * 1993 Gutai II: 1959–1965, et Gutai III: 1965–1972, Musée d'art et d'histoire de la ville d'Ashiya, Japon. * 1998 Artistes japonais à Paris, Maison de la culture du Japon à Paris * 2004 GUTAI 1954-1972, Musée d'art moderne de la préfecture de Hyôgo, Kôbe * 2011 Takesada Matsutani / Ralphe Petty, Musée Kasuya, Kanagawa, Japon. * 2012 Gutai: The Spirit of an Era, Centre national des arts, Tôkyô * 2013 Gutai: Splendid Playground, Musée Solomon R. Guggenheim, New York Galerie *Une exposition de Takesada Matsutani époque Gutaï, 1964 Exposition 2012 Takesada Matsutani au travail Résultat d'une performance publique, 2013 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1937